


the key to finding happiness (lies nowhere else but in your eyes)

by LegendaryNonsense



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryNonsense/pseuds/LegendaryNonsense
Summary: It hit her like a ton of bricks, leaving her breathless for a quick second. But there was no point in denying it, nor did Sara want to. It was just the truth, simple and clean, as raw as various facts of life, for some things were merely unquestionable.The sky was blue.The Legends screwed things up for the better.Sara Lance wanted to marry Ava Sharpe.Post-Season 5 finale, but ignoring the "Sara was abducted" part. Just 7k words of pure fluff.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 46
Kudos: 288





	the key to finding happiness (lies nowhere else but in your eyes)

Honestly, Sara hadn’t planned it. Not at all.

She had just been sitting at the table, a mug of steaming coffee in her hand, listening to the simple pandemonium that was the Legends. Mick was drinking his beer, as per usual; Zari and John were being all mushy and gross, and Behrad was making gagging noises at them; Astra, the surprising newest addition to the team, was rolling her eyes at everyone else’s antics, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips; Nate was merrily discussing the latest episode of StabCast with Ava.

 _Ava_. Sara just couldn’t stop staring at her: at the way her blue eyes, which held the tiniest hint of grey, lit up as she listened to Nate gushing over her podcast; at her blond hair, which fell over one shoulder like a golden waterfall and framed that angelic face – and did Sara miss seeing that face –; at her breathtaking smile, which was so bright that it could put the sun itself to shame.

 _I love her_ , the thought invaded her mind suddenly, but it brought her no surprise – it was common knowledge by now. She was pretty sure that every Legend, even Astra in the short time since she joined the team, had heard her say how much she loved Ava at least once.

The following thought was just as sudden and much less familiar, but true, nonetheless.

 _I want to marry her_.

It hit her like a ton of bricks, leaving her breathless for a quick second. But there was no point in denying it, nor did Sara want to. It was just the truth, simple and clean, as raw as various facts of life, for some things were merely unquestionable.

The sky was blue.

The Legends screwed things up for the better.

Sara Lance wanted to marry Ava Sharpe.

The grin that spread across the former assassin’s face was almost painful, but it wasn’t yet enough to represent the pure, warm happiness that bubbled inside her chest. She honestly didn’t remember the last time she had felt this way.

Nate was the one who noticed her staring, and he nudged Ava before pointing at Sara.

The ex-director turned to her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow. There was a half-grin on her lips, just the slightest hint of teasing, and she had never looked so beautiful, still wearing pajamas and with that ever-perfect hair still so disheveled.

Ava raised an eyebrow in a silent question, bringing her own mug to her mouth in order to take a sip of her coffee.

Whatever brain-to-mouth filter Sara once had disappeared, and the words left her before she could even think to stop them. “I want to marry you.” She stated, staring at the most wonderful woman she had ever had the luck of meeting.

For less than a second, the world seemed to stop. Then, everything happened at once.

Ava’s eyes widened, and she choked on her coffee. Nate fell off his chair. Mick spat beer all over Zari and John, both of whom were far too distracted looking at Sara with wide eyes to care. Astra dropped her fork and knife on the table. Behrad stared, gaping.

Sara, for her part, got up and rushed over to Ava, massaging her back as the taller woman coughed violently. While she couldn’t find it in herself to regret what she had said, perhaps this wasn’t the best time to make that statement.

No one said a single word, and the one sound that filled the galley was Ava’s coughs. When those finally stopped, the silence reigned, uninterrupted, and greyish-blue eyes met baby-blue eyes. Ava stared at Sara, gaping.

“I- you-” The taller woman seemed unable to form a complete sentence. “What?”

Sara swallowed and brought one hand to the other woman’s face, pushing an unruly strand of hair to behind her ear. Once again, a simple truth fell over her, and that truth was that she never wanted to wake up without seeing this face again.

The ex-assassin looked at her own hands, at the multiple silver rings on her fingers. None of them was a wedding ring worthy of Ava, but those were all she had at the moment – she knew that she could walk to the fabricator and ask Gideon to make the most perfect ring in the entire existence, one that lived up to what she felt for the ex-director of the Time Bureau, but she found the simple silver band oddly appropriate.

‘ _I’m not normal, alright? I’m never gonna be normal, and I’m not gonna be normal for anyone!_ ’

‘ _I don’t want you to be normal!_ ’

‘ _You don’t?_ ’

‘ _Hell no._ ’

It wasn’t a normal wedding ring, but it fit them perfectly. So, she took off the wider ring she had, realizing with satisfaction that it was also the newest and shiniest one, and showed it to Ava, who was still staring at her with wide eyes and her mouth open.

“I want to marry you.” She repeated, watching Ava stop breathing. “Do you want to marry me?”

It was a strange proposal. She didn’t have a real wedding ring, she wasn’t on one knee, this wasn’t a romantic dinner. She hadn’t even planned on proposing before doing it.

‘ _Look, it’s not perfect, but it’s ours. Can you live with that?_ ’

‘ _Yeah. I can live with that._ ’

But Ava was grinning, tears shining bright in her eyes. “It’s a weird proposal, Sara.” She said, not once looking away from her girlfriend.

Sara held her gaze, smiling as well. “I love you.” She said, and, like every time she did, it felt like the first time. “And, if you want, we can go to a registry office tomorrow. It’ll be a bit complicated, because I have a death certificate and all that, but B can take care of that, I think.” She shrugged, and then she took a deep breath. “But now... now I just... I want to marry you. I don’t need papers or a ceremony or anything. Just your answer.”

It felt shallow to tie the kind of commitment they had to a piece of paper, but Sara would be more than willing to sign all the documents in the world if it made Ava happy. It would also be easy to arrange for the invasion of a church and the threatening of a priest if the taller blonde wanted that. Anything to see her smiling like she was doing now.

Finally, Ava grabbed Sara’s hands. “You have it.” She replied. “It’s yes.”

Sara could barely believe her own ears, even though she had never actually entertained the thought of receiving a different answer.

“Yes?” She found herself repeating, tears stinging her eyes. Happy tears.

“Yes!” Ava exclaimed, rising from the chair. She jumped on Sara, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman’s neck, and the ex-assassin hugged her back, the silver ring still in her hand.

The couple stood in that position, clinging to each other, for what felt like an eternity. Then, even if a little reluctantly, Sara allowed Ava to break the hug, and the taller woman held her hands.

“And I don’t need a ceremony either.” The ex-director stated, squeezing her girlfriends hands. “I am more than happy with what we’re doing right now.”

It was settled, then. “Okay, so...” The former assassin took a deep breath.

Sara felt like her smile couldn’t possibly get any bigger when took Ava’s right hand and began to guide the silver ring toward the ring finger, which was actually also the only one on which neither of them wore any. Things couldn’t get better, really.

She was about to put the ring on Ava’s finger when a sudden reminder that they weren’t alone in the galley broke the bubble of pure and simple happiness in which they had found themselves.

“No!” Zari yelled, getting up from her chair. The beer Mick had spat on her already looked almost dry, but the ex-celebrity didn’t seem to care, her eyes on Sara and Ava, to whom she was pointing an accusing finger. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I object!”

Sara stared at her, unimpressed. “No one asked.” She deadpanned.

Zari then came around the table and headed towards the couple. She grabbed Ava’s arm. “You’re the first friend I ever had, and I’m not letting you get married in-” She gestured to the tall blonde’s general direction. “ _This_.” The former celebrity appeared to regard the plain pajamas as a personal offense.

Sara rolled her eyes. “Look, Zari...” The other woman interrupted her before she could even finish the sentence.

“No, I’m not allowing it.” She said, unflinching even before Sara’s glare. The brunette then turned to Ava again. “I know you guys are, like, minimalistic weirdos, but this is a _wedding_.”

The ex-director merely shrugged. “We don’t want a big ceremony.” She stated, and suddenly Sara was smiling again, despite her annoyance at Zari’s continuous interruption.

“No one’s saying you have to have a big ceremony.” Both Sara and Ava stared at Zari with blank faces, and the ex-celebrity at least had the decency to blush. “Okay, so I wouldn’t object to a huge wedding, but...” Zari sighed. “Look, at least comb your hair and wear something decent! I’m not even asking a lot! It’s the bare minimum! The bar is literally that low!”

Sara took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, before looking at John, raising an eyebrow at him. The man took the hint and got up, walking to Zari to place his hands on her shoulders.

“Love...” He tried to speak, but she interrupted him.

“No! No amount of amazing sex can sway me!” Zari stated, not even turning to him before taking his hands off her shoulders. Someone choked again – probably Behrad, or perhaps Nate. “ _You_ are coming with me.” It was all the warning she gave before grabbing Ava’s hand and pulling her out of the galley.

Sara took a deep breath and looked at John with narrowed eyes. “I’m going to kill your girlfriend.”

He had the sense to keep quiet, merely nodding. Then, Behrad jumped to his rescue.

“Look, I know my sister can be a lot, and I mean _a lot_ , but maybe she’s right, just this once?” He suggested, flinching a bit when Sara glared at him. “Like, isn’t there anyone else you want at your wedding? Your parents, maybe?”

Sara paused. There were in fact many people she wanted at her wedding, but several of them were already dead. It seemed selfish to bring Laurel and Oliver to the Waverider simply to witness her wedding and then erase their memories before returning them to their deaths.

More than that, Sara was afraid that if she were to bring them back, even if only for a second, she wouldn’t be able to let time run its course.

Then, there was also Zari Tomaz – the one who had given Sara the final push to ask Ava out, the one who wouldn’t have interrupted their wedding. Z had been a close friend, one that Sara missed a lot, but the hacker couldn’t be there, forever stuck at the air totem in order to maintain the future she had fought so hard for.

Sara couldn’t have them at her wedding, but there were people she still could – her father, whom had been brought back to life, the one good thing the whole Crisis mess had done for her; and her mother, whom she hadn’t seen in so long.

Sara was about to speak when someone else did it before her. “Yeah!” Nate exclaimed. “And Ava was Nora’s maid of honor, so maybe she’ll want Nora and Ray at your wedding.” Not a ludicrous suggestion. The ex-assassin really hadn’t thought this through.

“Lita’s going to want to be there.” Mick added right before taking a gulp of his beer.

“Okay. Okay!” Sara raised her hands in surrender. “You’ve convinced me! Let’s... do things a bit more calmly.” Nate and Behrad immediately began celebrating, and Sara pointed a finger at them. “But no big wedding!”

It was their turn to raise their hands in surrender, but nothing seemed capable of wiping the huge, goofy grins off their faces. Sara sighed, letting herself smile for a moment before her face turned serious again.

She looked at the four men who were staring at her. “Now, let’s establish one thing. If Zari hadn’t interrupted, Ava and I would be married right now. So, if I’m not married in, let’s say, three hours, there’ll be hell to pay.”

Mick expressed no reaction other than drinking his beer, while Nate and Behrad swallowed. John, for his part, simply nodded. Finally, Sara allowed herself to smile.

“C’mon. We have things to prepare.” It was all she had to say for the four men to leave the galley, leaving only one other person besides Sara. The ex-assassin looked at the other woman. “You too, Astra.”

The former villain looked at her in surprise. “Me?”

“Yes. You’re a part of this mess now.” Sara shrugged, offering the other woman a hand. “C’mon.”

It took Astra a long minute to accept her outstretched hand, but, together, the two left the galley.

Time passed quickly after that, almost like a blur. The guys scattered around, each one of them in charge of something they didn’t bother to communicate to Sara. The former assassin, for her part, was just happy to find the bathroom unoccupied for once in her life.

Sara showered and, after that, she recruited Astra’s help to get dressed. She would not be wearing a white dress, and she doubted Ava would, so, with the help of the newest addition to their family of misfits, the captain ended up in a red suit, with its blazer open to showcase a plain black blouse with a u-neckline, black heels and her blond hair down, falling over her shoulders in soft curls.

And when she looked at herself in the mirror, perhaps she could admit that maybe, and just maybe, Zari wasn’t entirely wrong.

Sara was just leaving her room, Astra following closely behind, when Nate ran towards her.

He was panting a little when he stopped beside her. “I got your parents.”

It was all the warning she had before she saw Dinah and Quentin Lance appearing from the same direction Nate had come from. They looked terrified.

“Sara?” Dinah called, sounding worried, and then the woman rushed over to her daughter, quickly engulfing her in a tight hug. “Sara! Oh my...” She broke off, moving away just enough to stare at the former assassin’s face. “Are you okay?”

Before Sara could answer, Quentin reached them, and it was his turn to pull her into his arms. She let herself be hugged, feeling the comfort of her dad’s embrace. “Sweetie, are you hurt?” The man asked, then moving away so he could look at her, though still keeping a hand on her shoulder.

She stumbled upon her words, taken aback. “No, I- I’m fine. Don’t worry.” She assured them and watched as both relaxed immediately. Then, she turned to Nate. “What did you say to them?” She hissed, making the man flinch.

Nate had no time to respond, seeing as Dinah did it first. “Just that we had to come with him, that it was about you.”

Yeah, Sara could see why they’d be desperate. She glared at Nate, and the man raised both of his hands in surrender.

“Look, I just didn’t think I should be the one to tell them!” He hurried to explain.

Sara sighed. It turned out that she couldn’t be mad at him for that, though he should have handled the situation a little better. She’d rather not give either of her parents a heart attack.

“Tell us what?” Quentin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“So...” Sara took a deep breath. She didn’t she think she would feel this nervous. “You know my girlfriend?”

Quentin frowned in confusion and questioned “The Ava girl?” at the same time Dinah’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You’re dating?” The older woman asked.

It was at that moment that she realized that she had never actually introduced her girlfriend to her parents. She had mentioned Ava to Quentin, at least, on a few occasions, but there never appeared to be a perfect time to take the ex-director to formally meet what was left of her family.

This was getting more complicated by the second.

Nate was the one to break the silence, looking confused as he stared at Sara. “Wait a minute.” He held up a hand to get everyone’s attention. “You... you didn’t introduce Ava to your parents yet? You’ve been dating for how long again?” She had never seen him so incredulous.

Sara sighed. “I really don’t know. With all the time travel, it’s hard to keep track.” Though it was easy enough to fix that problem. She looked up. “Gideon?”

“Taking into account the time travel factor, I believe that the answer is exactly two years and two months, Captain Lance.” Sara could swear that the A.I. sounded kind of smug when she replied.

 _Cheeky bot_.

Okay, so she had been dating Ava for more than two years and hadn’t yet introduced her girlfriend to her parents. It was worse than she thought.

Dinah looked at her with worry in her eyes. “Honey, why did you never introduce her to us?”

Sara could understand why she worried, considering her past relationships. Still, she had to make her mother, and her father, understand that their assumptions couldn’t be further from reality.

“It’s not what you think.” Sara rushed to explain. “It’s just... it’s been complicated.” A sigh made its way past her lips, and she looked at her parents, waiting for them to say something.

When neither of them did, she continued to talk.

“Look, when we first started dating, there was a demon threatening the timeline. Then, the demon possessed me and made me nearly kill everyone, so I broke up with her.” She paid no mind to her parents’ wide eyes. It was way past the time for them to know what she had been doing during all these years she spent away. “Then, we defeated the demon and got back together. But it was still so new, and it wasn’t the right time. And then she asked me to go live with her, but another demon was trying to take over the world and he tried to help his girlfriend – who was a fairy godmother, by the way – to possess Ava’s body.”

Was it just her, or did everything sound so much crazier when she put it into words?

Sara gazed at her parents, seeing them pale at her words, so she rushed to continue. “But it’s okay, we defeated him!” She reassured, though it seemed to do little to calm them. “And then there was the Crisis and Oliver died, and when I came back there were the Encores and the Fates, you know, the Greek ones. And I was temporarily blind. I could see the future of course, but still.” She added, almost as an afterthought. “And then I got eaten by zombies and Charlie trapped us into some TV shows to save our lives. But everything turned out okay. We’ve just been... busy, I guess.”

She finished her rambling with a shrug, and her parents stared at her with their eyes wide, gaping. Sara could only imagine what could be going through their minds.

Finally, Dinah swallowed and squeezed Sara's shoulder. She was still pale. “I can see that.”

Then, Quentin cleared his throat. He seemed a little less fazed than his ex-wife, but still in shock, and Sara couldn’t fault him for that. “Is that why you called us?” He asked, trying to sound calm. “So you can finally introduce us?”

Sara’s smile was nervous when she answered. “Not exactly. It’s just... so, I kind of... asked her to marry me.” The ex-assassin swallowed. Why was fighting literal gods easier than telling her Mom and Dad that she was getting married? “She said yes.”

The response was immediate. Dinah’s face broke into a huge grin. “Sweetie, that’s amazing.” The woman pulled her daughter into a hug again, and Sara buried her face in the curve of her mother’s neck. “I’m so happy for you.”

When Dinah let go of her, Quentin was quick to embrace her. He had tears in his eyes. “Oh, Sara. I can’t believe it. My little girl’s getting married.”

She almost blushed, hearing her father call her that in front of Nate and Astra, who had the sense to remain silent. Still, she did nothing but smile, so much that her face was starting to hurt – Sara had missed her parents more than she had allowed herself to consider.

Finally, as the hugging and the congratulations came to an end, Dinah said. “So, when’s it?” She sounded so enthusiastic, so happy for her daughter, that the ex-assassin felt her heart melt. “When is the wedding?”

Sara grinned, her nervousness long behind her. “Now.”

“ _What?_ ” Dinah and Quentin asked at the same time, their eyes widening again.

It was then that they finally seemed to notice what she was wearing and the way her hair had been combed to perfection, not a single lock out of place.

Sara was still smiling to herself when she started to explain. “It’s not going to be some traditional wedding. Ava and I agreed on no normal a long time ago. I just...” A soft sigh escaped her mouth. “I wanted you to be here. And I know you don’t really know her yet, but...”

Before Sara could finish, Dinah interrupted her. “Does she make you happy?” Her mother asked, a solemn look on her face.

Sara thought of the woman she loved; the way Ava’s eyes lit up when she spoke about her podcast, her willingness to support the captain in her craziest endeavors, the kind words she always had at the tip of her tongue to comfort the ex-assassin when she had a bad day, and so many other things.

Honestly, Sara could spend the rest of life listing everything she loved about Ava, and it wouldn’t be enough.

‘ _I don’t think you’re a screw-up. I think you’re a damn fine captain faced with some extraordinary circumstances._ ’

‘ _God, I love you._ ’

So, she smiled at her mother and gave her a simple answer, one that couldn’t possibly encompass everything she felt but was still true enough. “The happiest.”

Dinah smiled back. “Then that’s all I need to know about her.”

“I agree.” Quentin nodded, kissing the top of Sara’s head. “As long as she makes you happy, Sara, then she’s as good as a daughter to me.”

Sara pulled him in a hug. Not for the first time, she felt overwhelmingly grateful to have him back in her life. “Thanks, Dad.” Then, she looked over his shoulder, at the older woman looking at her with the purest form of love in her eyes. “Mom.”

It was perfect, and the ex-assassin suddenly felt very grateful to Zari for interrupting earlier – not that she’d ever tell her that.

Then, Gideon's voice caught her attention. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Captain Lance, but Mr. Tarazi is requesting your presence at the bridge.”

Sara took a deep breath. It was time. “Thanks, Gideon.” She turned to her parents. “Let’s go.”

She guided them through the long corridors of the Waverider. Nate took his leave quickly in order to go change, while Astra, already properly dressed, followed silently behind the Lance’s.

Sara felt her heart racing when she heard voices ahead. “... believe you were going to get married without me!” It was Nora, and she sounded indignant.

“I apologized!” Next was Ava’s voice, despair mixing with mirth in her tone.

“You better believe you’ll be apologizing for a long time!”

Finally, Sara reached the bridge, and she was greeted by the image of the most wonderful woman she had ever met. Ava had her back to her, but Sara could still see the dark-blue sleeveless dress, which went just below her knees, and the golden hair falling like a cascade over her right shoulder.

She had been right. Ava didn’t want to get married in a white dress. It made her smile.

In the middle of their bickering, Nora noticed Sara’s arrival. The ex-witch smiled and nudged the taller blonde, pointing in the direction of the newcomer and then making herself scarce. Ava, for her part, turned to Sara at once.

Sara smiled and went to her, reaching for the ex-director’s hand. Then, she turned to her parents, who had followed and were staring at Ava with smiles of their own.

“Ava, these are my parents.” Sara stated, watching as her girlfriend swallowed, her grin suddenly appearing nervous. She squeezed her hand in support. “Quentin.” She pointed at her father. Then, at her mother. “And Dinah. Mom, Dad, this is Ava.”

She had dreamed about this for so long that she could barely believe it was actually happening.

“Hi.” Ava waved, a small grin on her lips. “It’s...” She took a deep breath. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The ex-director offered her hand first to Quentin, but the man ignored it and, instead, pulled the taller woman into a hug.

Ava stood there, tense, looking at Sara for support. “Thank you for making my daughter happy.” Quentin said, and it was all it took for the tall blonde to snap out of it and hug him back.

“Always, Mr. Lance.” She promised and, after a moment, he let go of her.

“Please, call me Quentin.”

“Yes, sir.” Ava nodded, appearing relieved that he didn’t disapprove of her. Then, her nervousness came back when she turned to Dinah, who had stood in silence until then. “Uh...”

The older woman interrupted her, opening her arms. “Come here, give your mother-in-law a hug.” It took a small eternity for Ava to meet the request, and Sara watched as her mother and her soon-to-be wife hugged. “Thank you.” Dinah said. “Thank you for loving Sara.”

Those three were really doing everything they could for her cry, huh? As discreetly as she could, Sara took a hand to her face to wipe away a tear that had escaped – she’d never hear the end of it if Zari noticed.

Then, Dinah and Ava parted, and Ava was chuckling, not longer nervous. “She sure doesn’t make it easy sometimes.”

It took a second too long for Sara to register what she had said, and then she turned to Ava. “Hey! You jerk!” She exclaimed, feigning offense, and Ava laughed.

‘ _You look tired._ ’

‘ _Thanks, jerk._ ’

‘ _No, no, I didn’t... I mean, you always look good, I just..._ ’

Sara was about to add that she a delight when Zari’s voice interrupted her.

“So, I think this is everyone...” The ex-celebrity spoke, looking around. She was in a golden dress herself and, somehow, she had managed to make Constantine, who was standing beside her, wear a suit. “Where’s the cake?” She asked.

“I got it!” Behrad was the one to respond, and Sara turned to him.

He was also wearing a suit and standing near a round wooden table. It was the one that was usually on the middle of the parlor, and it looked out-of-place on the bridge, with a _very_ colorful cake on it – far from one fitting to a normal wedding. Instead of the normal white, a literal rainbow stared back at Sara.

It was a two-tier cake, and the side of the bottom part was colored in stripes that formed the lesbian pride flag, with small dolls, similar to Funko pops, placed over the free surface, all around the top part, which was colored as the bisexual pride flag. Sara realized with a smile that each doll was a representative for a Legend and, on top of the cake, a doll of herself and Ava stood together.

Trust the Legends to find her the most chaotic cake she had ever seen.

“Good.” Zari nodded, sounding satisfied. “Now, everyone in position!”

Then, every person in the room moved to the parlor, save for Sara, Ava, Quentin and Dinah. Nate, who had just arrived, ran toward Ray, Nora, Mick, Lita and Mona, who were standing on one side of the room. John, Zari, Astra, Behrad, Charlie and Gary occupied the other.

There were so many people there, eager to see her get married that Sara found herself tearing up. Had someone told her, years ago, that this would happen to her, she’d have thought it a bad joke.

But here she was, and she couldn’t be happier.

Sara was just about to ask her father to walk her down the ‘aisle’ when something interrupted her. “Hey, hey, wait a minute!” She groaned at the sound of Nate’s voice. How long would it take for her to be allowed to marry the woman she loved? “Who’s going to officiate?” The historian asked.

Everyone looked at Zari, and she paled. The ex-celebrity seemed to have forgotten that tiny detail.

Sara smirked at her, feeling a bit too satisfied. Still, she decided to put an end to her misery. “Well, I _am_ the captain of this ship.” She stated.

“You’re going to officiate your own wedding?” Dinah asked, confused, but the rest of the Legends had simply nodded, accepting the fact easily.

Sara grinned at her Mom before turning to Quentin, offering him her arm. “Dad.”

He teared up, taking her arm. Then, he guided her into the parlor, Dinah following closely behind them. There was no music, no wedding march, only a solemn silence, periodically interrupted by the click of Sara's heels.

She finally reached the back of the parlor. Each piece of furniture had been pushed against a wall, making room, and every available surface was crowded with flowers. Sara turned to Ava, standing alone on the bridge, and she wished her girlfriend’s parents weren’t just actors.

The tall blonde hadn’t even taken a step when both Nate and, to everyone’s surprise, Mick rushed to her. Then, both of them stopped and stared at the other, as if trying to decide which one of them would do the thing. Sara had never felt so grateful for the Legends.

“Come here, you two.” Ava called, and both men walked toward her. Nate stood on her right, and Mick stood on her left. Each took one of her arms before the trio started to walk toward Sara.

Finally, Sara found herself facing Ava, holding her hands. For a minute, everyone else seemed to disappear, and the ex-assassin took in the woman would become her wife. She couldn’t help but grin, and Ava smiled back.

“So...” Sara cleared her throat. “I think I should start.” Then, she took a deep breath. “Honestly, I think I should’ve written a speech. I kind of... don’t know what to say.”

She hadn’t thought about vows, especially since she hadn’t even planned this wedding. Still, Sara would do her best to make sure that this beautiful woman in front of her knew exactly how much she was loved.

The ex-assassin bit her lip for a second before forcing herself to continue to speak. “I think I just... I want you to know that I love you. I never thought I’d have the chance to have this.” She thought back at her past – her monstrous, dark past for which Ava had never judged her. “After everything, the Queen’s Gambit, Lian Yu, everything I’ve done...”

She stopped, feeling a lump on her throat. Then, Ava squeezed her hand in support, and Sara kept going, despite the tears gathering in her eyes.

“It felt like happiness wasn’t for me.” She thought she heard her mother mutter ‘ _oh, sweetie..._ ’. It made her swallow, but she continued to speak. “It felt like I wasn’t allowed to plan for the future, like something would always come and take it away from me.” A small smile reappeared on her lips, and she gazed at Ava with what Nate called ‘heart-eyes’. “But then you came along, and you changed everything.”

‘ _Look, I’ve never really thought that much past tomorrow. Ava, with my past, planning anything for the future is just... feels like tempting fate. And I convinced myself that I like it that way. Until you came along._ ’

‘ _You just came to freaking Purgatory for me. How’s that for giving the middle finger to fate?_ ’

“I love you.” Sara said, like she had done a thousand times and would do a thousand more. “I love your obsession with serial killers. I love how your eyes light up when you’re recording StabCast. I love the way you care about rules because you really believe in them, but you’ll still bend those if you think it’s for the best. I love that you won’t let me get away with my bullshit.”

This one made their audience laugh, and Ava herself chuckled, even if tears were already flowing through her face.

“I love your arms.” Sara added with a smirk, glancing quickly at those exposed muscles. Everyone laughed, and Ava looked away for a second, blush coloring her face. “I love your face, your eyes, your smile.”

‘ _I don’t care what it is, all I care is that I can see this face!_ ’

“I even love the way you snore when you’re too drunk.” She kept going, seeing the other woman’s eyes bulge in response.

Sara laughed at the indignation in the taller blonde’s face, and Ava tried to argue. “Hey, I don’t...!”

“You do.” Mick interrupted her, and Ava looked at him over her shoulder.

‘ _First of all, she is not a no-name. That is my girlfriend. And she’s not humiliating herself._ ’

‘ _Yes, she is._ ’

‘ _She’s enjoying herself._ ’

Then, the ex-director turned to the ex-assassin once again, her face bright red, and Sara went on.

“I just... I love everything about you, even the parts that infuriate me. I’m in love with you, and I will continue to be for as long as you allow me.”

For a while, Sara got lost in those steely blue eyes, feeling like she could just stand there and look at them for the rest of her life and still be the happiest woman in the universe. Then, Ava giggled, breaking the spell and squeezing her hand.

“You didn’t need the written speech.” The taller blonde stated, smiling.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Ava paused, and her smile turned a bit nervous. “I, on the other hand...” She took a deep breath. “You know I’m not good at this. Talking about feelings. I never had it in me. But I can try for you.”

‘ _Look, Sara, I wish I was the person who could say the perfect thing. But, listen- it’s just, I’m not that person, okay? Emotions are hard for me. I don’t even know what restarting a universe means. Listen to me. Whatever happened to you, okay... whatever happens to you, I want to be the person who’s there for you. I’m here for you, Sara._ ’

‘ _Ava, that was perfect._ ’

“Honestly, I still ask myself what I’ve done to deserve you. Sometimes I think I just don’t.” Ava said, and Sara stared at her in confusion. How could this woman think she didn’t deserve Sara? If anything, Sara was the one who didn’t deserve her.

The shorter blonde tried to speak, but the ex-director was quicker.

“I don’t think you realize how wonderful you are, Sara.” Ava went on, letting go of one of Sara’s hands in order to caress her face. “You’re an incredible person. You’re caring, funny, strong, and so, so selfless. Even after everything you went through. Honestly, I think you’re a miracle.”

By now, tears were freely sliding down Sara’s face. The ex-assassin had been called many things in her lifetimes, but ‘miracle’ had never been one of them.

Ava, for her part, tried to wipe away Sara’s tears, even as she shed some of her own. “You’re just so breathtakingly beautiful, inside and out. You’re also a damn fine captain, and the best girlfriend I could ever wish for. And sometimes I think I’m not worthy of you.”

This time, Sara couldn’t not say something. “Ava...” She tried to speak, but the other woman was quick to interrupt her.

“No. Let me finish, please.” She asked, and Sara had no choice but to nod.

‘ _But you could have chosen any one of these other women._ ’

‘ _I don’t want other women._ ’

“As I was saying, you’re amazing woman.” Then the ex-director’s teary smile turned a bit cheeky, and Sara prepared to what came next. “But you’re also very annoying.”

The captain rolled her eyes, chuckling. “Jerk.” She muttered.

“No, seriously, you almost crashed the Waverider onto my ship.” Ava retorted, and her voice was filled with mirth.

“You shot at us!” Sara argued, though she could barely keep herself from laughing.

It felt like something that happened a lifetime ago. They had come such a long way...

“I know.” Ava nodded, and her grin turned soft again. “What I’m trying to tell you is... neither of us is perfect, but I think... I think we’re closer to it, when we’re together.”

Now that was something she could agree on. Sara bit her lip, gazing at Ava with loving eyes, and the ex-director of the Time Bureau continued her speech.

“I love you.” She said. Sara didn’t think she would ever grow tired of hearing her say those words. “I’m in love with you. And I think you know, but I’ve never said that to anyone in my life.”

Sara nodded, trying to find her words. There was no more pretending she wasn’t crying and, even if Zari would never let her live that down, she found that she couldn’t care less. Sara was marrying the love of her life, and if that wasn’t a reason for tears, what else could be?

“That was perfect.” She stated, and Ava blushed, smiling at her. It took everything in Sara to stop herself from just kissing that beautiful grin, but she still had something to do. “Okay, so, here we go. Do you, Ava Sharpe, take me, Sara Lance, in sickness and in health – demon possessions and everything included –, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse? And, honestly, in our line of work, worse is most probable.”

Ava chuckled, shaking her head slightly before looking Sara in the eyes and answering. “I do.”

Sara licked her lips and smirked. “Well, seeing as I was the one to propose, I don’t think you need me to answer this question. But for everyone else’s sake, I’ll say it.” She winked at the ex-director, who laughed. “I do.”

Finally, all that was left were rings. Sara looked at her fingers, realizing that she had taken off her usual rings earlier. “Wait, where are the rings?” She asked, turning to Zari.

“Here.” Lita rushed to them, giving Sara a little black box. The former assassin knew immediately that Mick had been the one to acquire it, and she had no intention of asking how.

She opened the little box, finding two beautiful rings inside it. The pair looked very much like the ones she was used to wearing, smooth and plain, with no extravagant details, but they had a lighter and brighter color. Platinum, she noticed. Sara mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Mick before taking both rings out of the box and giving one to Ava.

Then, just like she had wanted to do a few hours ago, before Zari interrupted her and orchestrated all of this, Sara slid a ring onto the ring finger of Ava’s right hand. Finally, she let the ex-director do the same to her. The little platinum piece suddenly felt a bit heavier than before, but she would happily carry that weight for the rest of her life, as long as Ava was by her side.

There was only one last thing missing.

Sara offered her pinky to Ava.

‘ _What are you doing?_ ’

‘ _It’s something you do as a kid. It’s like a promise._ ’

Ava smiled and linked their pinkies. Then, Sara started speaking again.

“So, by the power vested in me by, well, myself...” Laughter echoed through the room, even from Sara and Ava themselves. “I declare us wife and wife.” Then, Sara took a hand on the back of the taller woman’s neck and brought their faces closer, feeling the ex-director’s breathing against her mouth. When she spoke, their lips were barely touching. “You may kiss the bride.” She said, her voice no more than a whisper.

Ava made quick work of that order, and Sara lost herself in her wife, barely listening to the loud cheering of their friends. Her pinky still held Ava’s tightly, and her free hand tangled its fingers in perfect golden hair.

‘ _As far as I’m concerned, we are co-captains for life._ ’

‘ _Always._ ’

It was over far too soon, when Nate yelled “Now, it’s time to party!” and a song came on.

_“This thing right here_

_Is lettin’ all the ladies know_

_What guys talk about..._ ”

Both Sara and Ava turned to the metahuman, yelling at the same time: “Nate!” He raised his arms in surrender, but his shit-eating grin wouldn’t go away.

The rest of the Legends, along with Sara’s parents and Lita, started to dance. Left with no choice, the shorter woman turned to her wife. _Her wife_.

 _I’m a married woman_. Sara thought to herself. Her cheeks were hurting from smiling so much.

“Care to join me for a dance, Mrs. Lance?” She raised an eyebrow.

Ava chuckled. “Mrs. Lance, huh? I like it.” The ex-director said, grabbing Sara’s hand and pulling her toward everyone else.

The day hadn’t gone as planned, mostly because Sara had never actually planned anything. Still, she couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy. It was perfect in its own messy way, and it was everything she could've asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is me again! I had a lot of thought about the finale, and, while I love angst, I also thought we all deserved some fluff. I hope you've liked this. please, tell me what you think, and tell me if there any mistakes. I didn't proof-read this.
> 
> and thank you for reading!


End file.
